Daesung x OC - This is the Moment
by BigBangStan
Summary: All it took was bumping into each other, literally, caused a set of events to happen, changing their lives forever. Lydia, the 20 year-old university student who still can't get the hang of writing Korean, and just can't shake the feeling of single-dom meets 24 year-old Daesung, and their daily life becomes a rollercoaster of emotions, music and many, many difficulties.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

'One two three, neon nareul tteonatjiman, eodingaeseo neoui sumsoriga deullyeowa...'

I groaned as my alarm sounded, CL's voice coming from my phone to wake me up. With eyes half closed, I reached across and grabbed my phone, pressing the screen to silence it before laying back down properly. My face scrunched up as I looked up at the ceiling, a thin strip of light coming through a gap in my curtains. "Aigoo... I'm so tired, damn university." I groaned once more, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I tried to wake up. I sat there for a few minutes before mumbling to myself to move my lazy butt. I glanced down at my phone, checking the time before clambering out of bed and going towards my bathroom, my feet dragging as I half walked, half stumbled in my stupor.

Once reaching my bathroom, my eyes widened as I saw my reflection, taking in the birds nest hair style created in my sleep and the dark circles under my eyes. Muttering under my breath as I turned on the shower, I grabbed my face wash and body wash before pulling my hair into a messy bun.

Once out of the shower I checked the time once again, dancing along to Drip Drop, mouthing the lyrics as I made my way over to my vanity table. "I better hurry up... Gahh, I need to hide these dark circles" I sighed and shook my phone to shuffle the songs again before beginning to apply my makeup, thanking the creators of my BB compact. Before long I was singing along to Call Me Baby, careful not to move around too much as I put on my eyeliner, finally happy with the result of my makeup. Looking down at my phone, a string of curses escaped my lips as I noticed the time. I only had ten minutes left before I had to leave. Abandoning my makeup on my vanity I ran over to my wardrobe, grabbing my pair of ripped, grey skinny jeans, my large white shirt and a thin,long black jacket to wear. Once I was dressed I looked at myself in the mirror before nodding my approval. I grabbed my handbag, my portable charger, phone and earphones before running into my kitchen, grabbing a bottle of sparkling water and a fruit pot. I hesitated on wether I should get more food for the day before shaking my head and going to put my slightly platformed sandals on.

I was out of my apartment just as my alarm went off to warn me that I needed to leave. A smile played on my lips, pleased I wasn't running late as I walked down the stairs towards the main door of my complex.

The streets were busy as I stepped out, immediately I was bombarded by the sounds of the traffic. I grimaced and then put my earphones in, happy when I heard the soft strains of Rose by Lee Hi. I smiled as I saw my friend Jiman leaning out of the hole-in-the-wall window part of his family coffee shop, I waved and quickened my pace. "Oppa! I was earlier today, how did you know to have my coffee and bagel ready?!" He laughed as I stopped at the window, and sure enough my coffee and bagel were waiting for me. "I just had a feeling that you would dongsaeng, now hurry you don't want to be late! Come by later, Oh-ma is making Bibim-naengmyeon." He smiled and waved his hand to usher me along. I rolled my eyes and laughed, nodding as I picked up my drink and the bag with my bagel. "Ne, I'll call when my classes are over! Annyeong Oppa!" I waved goodbye awkwardly as I held my bagel, turning on my heel and setting on my way.

It took me twenty minutes in total to reach campus, by that time I had demolished my bagel and my coffee had cooled enough that it didn't burn my tongue when I drank it. I had a spring in my step as my music played in my right ear, my left ear open in case someone tried to call my attention. I sighed, this time in contempt, the sun was warm and the air was fresh as I walked to my morning classes, glad I had none for the afternoon.

My first lesson dragged by, I felt so sleepy despite the buzz of caffeine in my veins. My conversational Korean and my reading was good enough to get me by, however my writing was terrible, hence why my lecturer made me practice simple sentences over and over again.

Five pages jam packed with simple sentences later, I was free for a fifteen minute break before my next lesson. I yawned and stretched before packing my stuff away and getting up, making sure to grab everything before leaving. Just as I was coming out of the door I slammed into a hard chest which almost made me fall backwards. Luckily the stranger grabbed my arm before I could. "Ahh I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, sorry, sorry, sorry." I realised I was rambling and promptly shut up. I looked up at the guy, unable to make out most of his face thanks to his fringe and a face mask. I stepped back slightly as he dropped the hold he had on my arm. "It's fine... Sorry I wasn't looking, it's my fault I rushed in here." I shook my head, stepping back slightly, giving him enough room to move into the room. That's when I realised some of my makeup had rubbed off into his jacket. "Aigoo, I'm so sorry, I got makeup on your jacket." I rummaged through my bag and pulled out a wet wipe, moving forward to see if it would come off properly. Just as I was about to wipe at the mark he caught my wrist and stopped me, he had pulled off his mask and was smiling at me. That caught me off guard and my cheeks flushed pink. "It's fine, I'll clean it up." He held my wrist for a moment longer before letting go, immediately rubbing at the mark on his jacket. "I-if it doesn't come off I'll buy you that same jacket, I'm really sorry." I rummaged in my bag yet again and pulled out my purse and offered out a card with my name and number on held between both hands. He smiled and took the card, looking at it for a moment before slipping it into his pocket. "I'm sure it'll be fine Lydia-ssi, you can call me Dae." I nodded, my left hand immediately moving to the crook of my arm as I offered out my right for him to shake. "I'm sorry for being so rude, I tend to become slightly informal when I'm nervous, a bad habit of mine." As he took my hand I bowed, glad my hair hid my face. As I straightened up I noticed that he was looking down at me, a slight frown on his face before he smiled. A silence stretched out between us, both of us seemingly too shy to speak. Suddenly as though my phone detected the awkwardness my alarm began to ring. We both jumped in surprise as I scrambled to turn off the alarm. "S-sorry, I have a lesson now Dae-ssi. Please contact me if the mark doesn't come off." I quickly bowed and rushed out of the door, my cheeks flaming with embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I hurried along to my next class, biting at my lip as I tried to figure out why he seemed so familiar. "Dae... It can't be him... It wouldn't make sense for him to be here." I shook my head, pausing in front of the door to my next class. "Aigoo, my head is all over the place. I hope I can concentrate." I opened the door and stepped inside, greeted by the sight of my friend Haeun. She smiled when she realised I had stepped in, our mentor sat comfortably at his desk as he arranged some papers. "Gyoh-soo-nim, I'm sorry for being late, I- I got caught up in my last lesson." Our mentor looked up and waved his hand to dismiss it. "You're always on time or even early, it does not matter Lydia-ya." As Haeun and I walked towards his desk he seemed to find the papers he wanted and offered them to us. We both looked at them quizzically before looking up at him. "New assignments, girls. Haeun-ah I want you to learn I by Taeyeon and Lydia-ya I want you to learn I Love You by Daesung." Haeun looked towards me before looking back at her sheet and I simply nodded. "Ne, is that all you want for today gyoh-soo-nim?" He simply nodded and waved us off. "You're excused early." Haeun smiled, bowing quickly and grabbed her bag before making her way out quickly. I guessed that her boyfriend was waiting for her. "Annyeong gyoh-soo-nim!" I waved goodbye and made my own way out, immediately sticking in my earbuds and began streaming Daesung's I Love You. As I was walking I began to sing, trying to get a feel for the song and my vocals.

I decided to sit down on one of the stone benches, studying the lyrics as I sang. It wasn't uncommon to see students singing on campus due to the music programme. I was reaching the second chorus when I spotted Dae walking briskly. I stumbled over some words as my eyes followed him. I wanted to call out, ask if the mark had been removed but decided against it.

I stayed on the bench for almost an hour, singing and taking a break to eat my fruit pot and have a drink of my water. My stomach had began to growl as it turned almost twelve. I knew I hadn't eaten enough today, the bagel didn't really count as breakfast but I was trying to shift a little weight and be healthy so I knew I would have a large lunch. That's when I remembered Jiman's invitation. I paused my music and rang him. It rang three times before he answered. "Oppa! I'm done with my work, what time is lunch?" I nibbled at my lip, still not used to the fact that Jiman's mother had welcomed me with open arms, treating me like her daughter. Hospitality like that was rarer than a unicorn back in England.

"Dongsaeng, Oh-ma said it'll be ready about one, you can come and hang out in the shop if you'd like."

"Ah, okay, I'll be round soon Oppa!"

The call cut off and I began to pack all my stuff away, changing the music to F(x)'s new album. I made my way to the cafe leisurely, not worrying about hurrying.

I still made it to the cafe in good time despite the fact I walked quite slowly. When I walked in I could see it was quite busy, Jiman was rushing around to complete orders and it looked like he didn't have any help. I walked round the counter and stashed my bag and jacket away, slipping my phone into the pocket of the waist apron I had put on. "Oppa, which table does this need to go to?" I gestured to a tray on the side that had a muffin and two cups on tea on. "Ah, Lydia-ya, you don't need to help." I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Too late Oppa, just tell me where." He smiled back at me and pointed in the direction of what looked to be a couple about my age. "Ne, it's the least I can do since eomeoni insists on feeding me because she thinks I'm not eating properly." I picked up the tray and walked over to the table before he could argue, smiling at the couple and placing down the drinks and muffin. Once serving them I made my way over to the counter again and helped Jiman clean up, preparing to close for lunch. It wasn't long until the customers left and the cafe was empty, right on time for lunch.

A few minutes after we had closed up, Jiman's mother called down from the back door that the food was ready. We both made our way up hastily, talking about the assignment set by my music mentor and the strange meeting with Dae. "He really could be Daesung from Big Bang? I mean it's possible, apparently he has a friend that works at that university." I looked at Jiman, raising an eyebrow at that comment and shook my head, pushing open the door to his parents house. "It can't of been. I'm sure there's loads of guys called Dae." He simply shrugged and smiled as we walked in, both of us slipping our shoes off. "You never know."

"Eomeoni! Do you want any help?" I called from the living room, knowing she didn't like to ask so I would offer instead. "Aigoo, it's fine, Jiman can help out, you're a guest Lydia-ya." I laughed quietly at the look on Jiman's face as his mother said that. "Ne oh-ma, I'm coming." He shook his head as he stood up and ruffled my hair before walking into the kitchen and I heard a clatter of dishes being put on to a tray before he came back to set out the table. I got up and walked into the kitchen, picking up three pairs of chopsticks and three spoons. "Eomeoni, thank you for inviting me for lunch." I smiled over to Jiman's mother as she looked at me. She laughed softly and pointed the large wooden spoon at me. "You're like a daughter to me Lydia-ya, I only have Jiman as my child and he's no fun to go shopping with." I laughed softly as Jiman's protest could be heard from the living room. "Thank you anyway. I'll go set these on the table." I walked away into the living room, placing down the cutlery in their respective places and sitting down on the floor to get comfortable. Jiman brought the rest of the food out while his mother brought out some glasses and barley water. Once we were all seated, we said our thanks for the food and began to tuck in.

After the meal we spoke for a little, about the cafe, my university and future plans, Jiman's mother seemed really interested in what I wanted to do. Once we were finished I helped clean up, singing I Love You as I went, wanting to practice as much as possible. Jiman had put on the music the second time round I sang it, saying my voice sounded good. "Kanashii uta ni ai ga shirakete shimawanu you ni..." I nodded slightly as I finished, pleased I could remember the lyrics better now. "Lydia-ya you sing so well! Why didn't you audition to become a member of YG or SM?" Jiman's mother walked over to me, placing the dish cloth in the sink. I simply shrugged and smiled, "I'm too old to apply now, I don't have any wow factor and I don't think I'd be that popular." I sighed slightly and looking down at the dish I was drying. Once it was properly dried I placed it in the cupboard and turned round, placing the tea towel on the counter. "Eomeoni, I have to go now, thanks again for the meal." Jiman's mother smiled and walked over, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I told you, you're welcome any time, now I have to go help my son with the shop again." I smiled and grabbed my bag and phone, walking over to the door to slip my shoes on. I turned round and waved goodbye to her before opening the door and slipping out, beginning my walk back home.

"I'm home..." I shook my head at my habit, slipping off my shoes and walking in, dropping down on my sofa. My cat Levi decided to pounce onto my stomach, making himself comfortable as I stroked his fur. I unlocked my phone, greeted by the image of Jiman, Suzy and Haeun and myself before I clicked onto my music, once again playing I Love You. I sang through it twice before I was interrupted by an incoming call. I looked down, confused at the unknown number before answer. "Hello..?" I frowned before I heard the person speak. "Ah Lydia-ssi, it's Dae, I wanted to call and ask if you were free at all this week?" My eyes widened as I remembered. "Ah Dae-ssi, did the mark not come off? I really am sorry." I bit at my lip, scolding myself mentally. "Ah, my jacket, no you don't have to worry about it. I was wondering if we could meet up at all this week." I nodded to myself, frowning slightly. "Ah I'm technically free tomorrow, I was just meant to practise this song for my class, but it can wait I guess." I heard a slight sigh from the other side of the line before he spoke. "If you want I could help you tomorrow after you've accompanied me?" I hesitated for a moment before replying. "Um, yeah sure, if you're fine with that?" "Of course, so will 11 o'clock be okay tomorrow?" "Sure, that'll be fine." For some reason I began to suddenly feel nervous, this sounded so much like a date, but I was just helping him out. "Okay then, see you tomorrow Lydia-ssi." "Ah, yes, see you tomorrow Dae-ssi." The call clicked off and I let my phone drop onto the sofa, trying to figure out what had just happened.

I finally moved from the sofa quite a while later, only prompted by the growling of my stomach. I went to the kitchen and simply grabbed a ramen pot and a small pack of breakfast biscuits to snack on. Once I sorted out my food I decided to watch some tv, not surprised at all that one of the things advertised was Big Bang's M.A.D.E tour. It was no secret that this was one of their biggest tours ever. Just for a moment my heart skipped a beat as I saw Daesung, well what you could see of his face thanks to his new mushroom cut fringe. That simple image dragged my thoughts to earlier in the day when I bumped into Dae-ssi. I shook my head and went back to eating my ramen, changing the channel.

Even though I hadn't intended too, I went to bed late, after re-watching a few episodes of my favourite drama "My Beloved Eundong". I collapsed onto my bed after getting ready to sleep, pulling the covers over me. I closed my eyes, stroking Levi's head as I drifted off to sleep, anticipating tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

This morning I woke up before my alarm. A bundle of nerves in my stomach despite the fact I repeatedly told myself that it wasn't a date. Since I had woken up early I decided to have a proper breakfast while watching an episode of Return of Superman. Once I had finished breakfast and washed up my dish I decided to get ready, still taking my time to get washed, trying to get rid of my dark circles.

Over half an hour later I finally decided to put on my makeup. I tried to keep it pretty simple. My usual winged eyeliner and my brows done with very little mascara. Although I had bought a new coral coloured lip stain which I wanted to try since I never wore any colour other than red lip stain. Once I was finished I looked in the mirror and was pleased with he result. The next task wasn't so easy. Taming this wild bush of hair. I decided to simply straighten it and then curl the ends slightly, pinning one side behind my ear. It looked good enough when I was done. "Aigoo, it really seems like I'm getting ready for a date. Silly me." I shook my head and then grabbed my outfit for the day, a cute white shirt and a simple black pleated skirt. I twirled in the mirror, glad it was a warm day.

I checked my phone for the time and groaned, noticing I had been taking too long. I grabbed my bag, dumping my necessities into it before pulling on a pair of socks and then running to the entrance, putting on my black converse.

I made it to the bus in time, thankful that it had just turned up as I got to the stop. My phone buzzed in my hand and I looked down at it, noticing it was a text message from Dae-ssi.

Dae-ssi: 'I'm almost there, are you on your way?'

I smiled to myself at the text before replying.

Me: 'Ah yes Dae-ssi, I'm almost at my bus stop. We're meeting outside of Yuuz fashion shop right?'

Almost instantly after the message had sent my phone buzzed again.

Dae-ssi 'Yes, I'm sure you'll see me. See you there.'

Without hesitating I replied.

Me: 'Ne, see you there.'

I got on the bus and found a place to stand, leaving seats empty for anyone who really needed them.

The bus stopped suddenly at my stop, causing me to jolt. I reached out to grab onto one of the bars but was held up by someone. Once I had gained my balance I gave a quick bow. "Ah thank you so much." The stranger smiled and shook his head. "It's fine, now go quickly before the driver heads off again." I smiled and waved before rushing off of the bus, thanking the driver as I exited.

As I walked towards the meeting point I scolded myself, that was the second time in two days I had to be held up from falling. I really was clumsy. My phone began to ring as I got closer to the shop, I answered straight away, knowing who it would be. "Lydia-ssi, are you almost here?"

I quickened my pace slightly until I was a few metres from Dae-ssi. "Ne, I can see you, I'm hanging up now." As I hung up I noticed Dae-ssi looking around slightly confused until I came closer, he then saw me. I smiled brightly, hurrying a little. Until I saw his expression. He was simply looking at me, no warm smile like he had given yesterday. As I reached him, I looked down at my outfit, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "Ah, hello Dae-ssi." I looked up at him noticing his cap was quite low down, half hiding his face. "D-do I look weird? It's probably my lip colour, I'm too pale for it..." I frowned slightly, watching as he shook his head. "Ani, you look pretty, sorry. Shall we go?" I nodded, a blush on my cheeks, letting him lead the way before we fell in step. "So Dae-ssi, why did you want me to come along?" At this question he looked embarrassed. "Ah I wanted help to find a new jacket- ah that doesn't mean the other one isn't okay, this is just for a more formal event." I nodded, a frown on my face. "Did the mark come out of the other jacket?" His hesitation was all I needed. "Ah no, it's fine, don't worry about it." I rolled my eyes. "Dae-ssi it's bad to lie, the mark is still there isn't it? I'll buy you the same one or something as similar as possible today." He sighed and looked at me, I looked back, not backing down. I think he could tell I wouldn't let go of this. "F-fine, since you're not going to let go of this." I smiled brightly as he conceded.

We walked into a suit shop which was practically empty except from one other customer. I looked around, the suits looked expensive. "Fancy dinner? Wedding?" I looked to Dae-ssi as I asked the question. "Ah, a company dinner." I nodded, browsing through the suits before I found one that looked like it would suit him. I pulled it off the rack, holding it by the hook as I turned to him. "Dae-ssi what colour are you looking for? Navy seems to suit you best. Although it might not suit the theme of the dinner if there is one." He flashed a smile, taking the suit from me and looked it over. "It's my size too, good guess Lydia-ssi." I held out my hand to hold his jacket and the hanger as he tried on the suit jacket. I smiled, the colour suited him really well. "How do I look?" I laughed softly and smiled again. "Great, if it wasn't for that cap." I reached forward and took his cap off. As he looked at me, he pushed his hair from his face. The cap dropped out of my hand and I stepped back. "D-Dae-ssi... Ani... Daesung-ssi." I frowned as I looked up at him. Suddenly becoming flustered. "Wae... Daesung-ssi, why didn't you tell me? Aigoo, I've been so informal with you." I leaned down and picked up the cap, unable to meet his gaze. "Lydia-ssi, you treated me like a normal person, it was refreshing. Plus I didn't want to scare you away." I shook my head and bit at my lip. "Daesung-ssi... It's not right for you to be seen out with an ordinary girl like me, there could be scandals made up." I handed the cap back to him. "Quick put this on before anyone realises." He took the cap and did as I said, looking slightly crestfallen. He placed the suit jacket on top of the rail, grabbing hold of my hand. I looked up at him, my breath catching in my throat. I looked away. "Lydia-ssi, I didn't mean to hide it... Please forgive me." I stood frozen on the spot. "Daesung-ssi, why did you call me out today?" I looked up at him again, my cheeks hot with embarrassment. "If it was solely for help finding a suit, you should've asked your stylist since they would know better than me." A silence spread between us, my hand still in his grasp. "Aniya... Lydia-ssi, in honesty, I wanted to see you again." I sighed quietly. "Wae?" I looked at the floor, letting my hair hide my face. "Because all of yesterday I couldn't stop thinking of you. The card you gave me practically burnt a hole in my pocket, telling me to call you." He tugged at my arm slightly with the grip he had on my hand. "Lydia-ssi. I just wanted to spend the day with you, it's been so long since someone treat me like a normal person. Getting this suit was really an excuse for your help." When I looked up I instantly regretted it. This time the cap wasn't pulled down over his eyes and he was smiling slightly sadly. I bit at my lip, frowning slightly. "Really? Daesung-ssi. I-I'm sorry for being so informal with you." He laughed softly and it caught me off-guard. "I actually liked it when you called me Dae. Please stay the rest of the day, if by the end you don't want to be around me then that's fine." I nodded, butterflies fluttering in the bottom of my stomach, his hand still holding onto mine. When he noticed me looking at it he let go, mumbling sorry to me. "So do you like this suit jacket Dae-ssi?" I smiled as I tried to talk normally to him again. He nodded and picked it up, putting it back on the hanger before walking over to the counter. "It's really nice, it'll work well for the meal." Once he had paid for the suit jacket and it was place into a bag neatly, we walked back out onto the street.

As we were walking I spotted an ice cream stand. I looked up at him, hesitating slightly at such a childish request. "Do you mind if I get an ice cream?" I gestured over to the small ice cream stand. He smiled to me and nodded, walking over to it. "What flavour would you like?" I hesitated, looking at the flavours before finding the one I loved. "Cookies and cream please." I looked up at him, rolling my eyes. "I'll pay for this since I suggested it." He shook his head and handed over the money for the ice cream before handing the cone to me. I blushed and mumbled thanks.

As we walked, we talked about the upcoming tour and my music assignment. I refused to tell him the song I had been given, feeling embarrassed now. We walked around for almost an hour, simply talking and enjoying the warm weather.

Only when Daesung's stomach growled did we decide it was time to eat. We walked for a little while longer until we came across a small restaurant. It was quiet inside because there was no other customers. Once we were seated and handed out menus did Dae-ssi take off the cap he had, pushing back his hair from his face. I blushed, it was the first time I had properly seen his face, well in person that is. I quickly looked down at the menu, my hair falling and hiding my cheeks. " I think I'll get some kong namul guk. And you Dae-ssi?" I looked up and saw that he was just looking at me. "Yah, you're the hungry one Dae-ssi." He just smiled and looked down at the menu, quickly choosing as the waiter came over. "Ah, one kong namul guk and one japchae. Can I have some barley water?" Dae-ssi looked to me, obviously wanting to know what I wanted to drink. "Ah can I have some green tea please?" The waiter nodded and smiled before walking away to place our orders. When I looked back at Dae-ssi I saw he was still looking at me. "Isn't it too hot for green tea?" I shrugged and smiled, playing with a strand of hair. "I'm trying to slim down so I've been drinking a lot more green tea than I used to do it helps my metabolism." He simply nodded but looked as though he wanted to say something.

While we waited for the food, we talked a little. He got flustered as I talked about his first drama, he felt shy about it. He was telling me about the filming of the last episode and all the mistakes that happened. I was laughing, trying to muffle it slightly as the waiter came over with our food and drinks. We thanked the waiter and began to tuck in, the conversation coming to a stop naturally. Luckily it was a comfortable silence, well almost silence. Daesung hummed his approval at the food once or twice, causing me to chuckle slightly. "Is it good Dae-ssi?" I looked up at him, eating a spoonful of my soup as I waited for his reply. He nodded and finished chewing before he spoke. "Of course! It's super tasty." He looked at my bowl of soup. "Is that really all you're going to have? You have to eat properly you know." I laughed softly and smiled, shrugging my shoulders. "It's enough, lately I've been eating less, which is good if I want to lose some more weight." I shrugged again and ate another spoonful as he simply looked at me. "Aigoo, you look fine, trust me. Plus you don't want to be too skinny, you'll break in half if you fall!" I laughed and rolled my eyes, knowing he was being polite for courtesy sake. The rest of the meal continued with us talking about the upcoming tour.

When we had finished the meal we decided to simply walk around for a while. As we were walking there was a small shop that had phone straps and accessories. Of course Dae-ssi somehow spotted a Doremon phone case, me on the other hand? Well I was guilty of loving Sailor Moon, and it was such a cute case I couldn't resist. I had seen Dae-ssi looking at the case but he hadn't picked it up, so as I went to pay for my new case I picked up the Doremon one. I walked out of the shop, Dae-ssi was still looking at something so I wanted to stand in the warm sunshine. A few minutes later I felt a hand on my shoulder as he came out, small bag in his hand. "Buy something cool?" He nodded and pointed to my bag. "What about you?" I rummaged in the bag and pulled out my new phone case. "I know, I'm guilty of liking Sailor Moon." He laughed. "Hey you know how crazy I am about Doremon." I laughed as well and nodded, rummaging in the bag again. "Dae-ssi, close your eyes and open your hands." He frowned for a moment and then did as he was told. I placed the Doremon case into his hands. "Okay you can look now." His whole face brightened as he looked down, looking at the case. "Really? Aigoo Lydia-ssi you didn't have to." I laughed softly and smiled. "You were looking at it like a lost puppy, I had to since you weren't going to." I rolled my eyes. "Please just accept it." He nodded and smiled brightly at me, causing my heart to skip a beat. "Ne, anyway, you close your eyes and open your hands." Now it was my turn to frown before I closed my eyes and held out my hands. I heard the rustling of the bags and then felt a small piece of metal resting in my palm. When I opened my eyes I looked down. In my palm was the character for 'gu'. I looked up at him in confusion. He held up his phone and hanging from it was the character 'chin'. I laughed softly and we both smiled, I attached the strap to my phone while Dae-ssi put on the Doremon phone case. It was odd, that it felt so natural spending the day with Dae-ssi.

We walked around a bit more before we were caught in some sudden rain. "Aigoo! Quick, quick!" I was shivering almost instantly as we ran towards the nearest shop. As I stood under the canopy, Dae-ssi had gone inside and bought an umbrella, however he was taking a while. When he finally came back, my teeth were chattering as I hugged myself. When I saw him it made sense why he had taken so long, he was holding two warm drinks while the umbrella hung from his arm. As he handed me the drink I was shivering, I took it gladly and took a sip. My tongue burned but at least the drink was warming me up. Dae-ssi opened the umbrella and pulled me closer so neither of us would get wet as we walked. My place was obviously closest so it would be easier to go there. We walked quickly, drinking the coffee to warm ourselves as we walked. Dae-ssi had even gotten vanilla flavouring in mine, which was sweet of him. Because the umbrella wasn't big we had to walk really closely, which was embarrassing because I felt like a school girl again.


End file.
